Prifddinas
Lord Cadarn Lord Amlodd Lord Crwys Lady Ithell Lady Hefin Lady Meilyr Lady Trahaearn Lord Iorwerth |tele = Lodestone, spirit tree, crystal teleport seed, max cape, clan vexillum, Fairy ring ( ), Gnome Glider, Tirannwn quiver |guild = Max Guild |race = Elven |map = }} Prifddinas is de grootste stad van de Elven en bevindt zich ten noorden van Isafdar. Het is de hoofdstad van de provincie Tirannwn. De stad is volledig van crystal gemaakt en ouden is een van de oudste nog overgebleven steden van Gielinor en was gemaakt in de First Age, wat de stad ruim 12.000 jaar oud maakt. Je hebt de Plague's End quest nodig om de stad te kunnen betreden omdat de gehele stad voor de quest was veranderd in een crystal zaad, als gevolg van de burgeroorlog tussen de verschillende elf clans. Het word omschreven door Jagex als een "high-level Varrock", als een skilling hub en bevat veel gebieden om skills te trainen, sommige zijn de beste exp in het spel. Het bevat zelfs een Grand Exchange met Lodestone nabij, en vele andere handige dingen wat het de belangrijkste stad maakt voor veel spelers. De eerste keer dat de speler Prifddinas binnentreed, zullen ze alle clanleaders tegenkomen. Als de speler dan met Arianwyn praat zien ze een cutscene waar de stad begint te groeien en de elven tevoorschijn komen. Transportatie Prifddinas kan worden via twee hoofd ingangen, een aan de zuidelijke kant bij Isafdar en een aan de oostelijke kant bij Arandar. De ingang naar onder de stad kan gevonden worden naast de oostelijke ingang, die word gebruikt in de Plague's End quest. De zuidelijke ingang heeft een monument die word gezien zodra je de stad binnengaat, als nagedachtenis van de stads vorige uiterlijk. Een makkelijke manier om er voor het eerst te komen is om naar de Tirannwn lodestone te teleporten, en een klein beetje noord west te lopen, over de stick trap aan de oostelijke kant heen te gaan en dan naar de zuidelijke ingang te gaan. Verschillende teleportatie methodes kunnen worden gebruikt om bij de stad te komen. De makkelijkste is door naar de lodestone te teleporteren, die zicht bevind in het middelpunt van de stad (in de Tower of Voices), maar die moet wel eerst geactiveerd zijn. De crystal teleport seed kan ook gebruikt worden, om naar elk district van de stad te teleporteren. Nadat het is vrijgespeeld kan je ook een Spirit Tree gebruiken om de stad te betreden. De Clan vexillum kan worden gebruikt om te teleporteren naar de Clan portal in de Tower of Voices. Als een speler zijn huis naar de stad verhuisd, kunnen ze de Teleport to House spreuk gebruiken. Maar je moet wel eerst een keer in de stad zijn geweest om elk van deze manieren te kunnen gebruiken. De Max cape en Completionist cape kunnen de speler teleporteren naar de Max Guild in het Cadarn district. Nadat de elite Tirannwn task set is voltooit, kunnen spelers de Tirannwn quiver gebruiken voor een snelle teleport naar de harmony pillars in het Meilyr district. Geschiedenis Prifddinas werd gebouwd door de Elven nadat ze door de World gate in Gielinor kwamen. Het oppervlakte van Gielinor was nog steeds in de bouw door Guthix toen de elven met Seren door de gate kwamen. De elven kwamen uit in Tirannwn, dat goed beschermt was door de hoge bergen en de zee die het gebied omringen. Het landschap van Tirannwn was echter het oudste en eerste landschap wat Guthix creëerde en bevatte vreemde eigenschappen. thumb|Eén van de acht torens in de stad. De elven waren veilig voor aanvallen, hoewel ze wel verschillende delen van de wereld gingen bezoeken. Seren liet de elven een stad bouwen met het kristal dat Seren ze had gegeven. Die kristallen bezat magische krachten waardoor het verschillende vormen kon aannemen, wat een perfect bouw middel zou zijn. In totaal waren er acht families onder de elven die in vrede samen leefden en gezamenlijk aan de stad bouwden. Elke familie kreeg een speciaal kristal die ze moesten plantten in hun gebied van de stad. Uit het magisch kristal kwam een toren die bedoeld voor elk familie en bevond zich in de hoeken van de muur. In het midden van de stad werd een speciale toren gebouwd die de Tower of Voices heet. Dit was een speciale toren waar de elven konden communiceren met Seren. thumb|left|Prifddinas verovert door de Iorwert Clan. Jaren later toen de God Wars afgelopen was, werden alle goden, inclusief Seren uit Gielinor verbannen. De enige manier om met de elven te communiceren, was met Tower of Voices. De Iorwerth Clan, die in het geheim Zamorak aanbeden, wilde de stad veroveren maar doordat de grote Cadarn Clan in de weg stond, wachtte ze tot het juiste moment om toe te slaan. Jaren later gingen de elven zich verspreiden over Gielinor. De Cadarn Clan ging Tirannwn uit en vestigde zich bij Baxtorian Falls. Nu de Cadarn Clan weg was, greep de Iorwerth Clan hun kans om de stad over te nemen. Ze bestormde de stad en vermoorden duizenden Elven. Toen de Cadarn Clan dit hoorde voerde ze 5 jaar oorlog tegen de Iorwerth Clan maar faalde. De Iorwerth Clan had nog steeds de stad in handen en vermoorde elke elf die tegen hun bekeerde. Tot de dag van vandaag heeft de Iorwerth Clan, onder leiding van Lord Iorwerth nog steeds Tirannwn en de stad in handen. Overlevenden van de Cadarn Clan strandden in de bossen van Isafdar waar ze tot de dag vandaag nog steeds tegen de Zamorakaiaanse elven vechten. De stad werd echter goed beveiligd en voor de stad werd een kamp gebouwd door de Iorwert clan om vijanden af te weren. Verder was het verboden door andere wezens of niet-Iorwert clanleden toe te laten in de stad. De stad lijkt gesloten te zijn, maar er komen elke dag verschillende Mourner uit. Mourners zijn verkleedde elven die West Ardougne infiltreren om de Temple of Light te zoeken. De Mourners komen rechtstreeks uit de stad. De stad thumb|left|De zuidelijke poort. thumb|Een kijkje in de stad. De stad is op het moment onbereikbaar, en de Iorwert clan weigerd toegang aan alle rassen. Hierdoor is de enige kijk op de stad, de muren en paden die in de stad leiden. Er wordt beweerd dat de stad bij de Mourning's Ends Part III zal openen, die Jagex heeft bevestigd dat de quest zal komen in 2009. Het is echter onbekend of de stad zich dan zal openen. De stad is bijna volledig gemaakt van elven kristallen, die alleen kunnen worden geschept door Crystal Singing. Het kristal is krachtig, en vormt de gehele muur en structuur van de stad. Er zijn twee grote ingangen die zich in het zuiden en in het oosten bevinden. De poort in het noorden is een kleine poort zonder bewaking. Het noordwestelijke gedeelte van de stad, wordt geloofd dat er een grote haven te vinden is. Dit is echter een bewering en geen feit. Op het moment zijn Pawyas en Grenwalls in de stad gesignaleerd. Spelers kunnen in de stad kijken met de Summoning Remote view optie. Hiermee kan een Macaw of een Ravenous Locusts de stad in vliegen waardoor je een goed zicht hebt op de stad van binnen in. Ook tijdens de Noclip Glitch konden verschillende mensen de stad in komen. Ze troffen echter alleen een lege vlakte aan. Weinig is bekend over de inhoud van de stad. De Wise Old Man zal meer weten van de stad, en probeert ook in de stad te komen en heeft een plan bedacht om erin te komen. In zijn plannen bespreekt hij over de "undercity", wat waarschijnlijk een ondergrondse stad zal zijn. Toch is het niet zeker dat hij ermee een stad bedoelt. Hij vraagt om zoveel mogelijk kristallen en boeken mee te nemen. Dit kan beweren dat de undercity eigenlijk een enorme bibliotheek is. De undercity staat ook bekend als het huis van de grand bibliotheek, waar grote hoeveelheden van verloren kennis te vinden is. De bibliotheek wordt stevig beschermd door Prifddinas Death Guards. De bibliotheek is verzegeld met negen zegels, maar het blijkt dat één daarvan was gebroken door een onbekende partij. thumb|left|Het plan van de [[Wise Old Man.|400px]] Vergelijkingen met de licht wezens stad Degene die om Juna's verhalen vragen bij de Tears of Guthix, zullen hoogstwaarschijnlijk een verhaal horen over de Light creatures. NPCs *Elven city guard Zie ook *Crystal Singing *Elven *Seren Weetjes *Prifddinas is een Welsh woord voor hoofdstad. *De Wise Old Man is bezig met plannen aan het maken om in de stad te komen. *Voor de release gebruikten personen Noclip Glitch om in de stad tek omen, echter had dit geen nut omdat de stad leeg was. en:Prifddinas fi:Prifddinas Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Hoofdsteden Categorie:Tirannwn Categorie:Elven Categorie:Toekomstige updates